Wild Child
by Jessica C. Malfoy
Summary: Hermione, Severus, and Draco attend the last meeting of the Boy-Who-Lived.


Title: Wild Child

Author: Jessica C. Malfoy

E-mail: JessicaCMalfoy@aol.com

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Drama/Angst

Main Character: Hermione, Draco, Severus

Spoilers: All

Disclaimer: I do not own "Wild Child" by Enya, and I don' own "Enya" either. I don't own Harry Potter…

A/N: Note: If you really like Ron or Harry…This might not be the one that you want to read…

Wild Child

Hermione Granger looked out at the lake; the squid was no where in sight, if it was still alive after all of this time. A breeze caused the trees to slightly sway, back and forth, the grass to ripple, like an endless sea of green, and the lake look calm.

Above, the sun was shining, surrounded by white fluffy clouds; clouds that children spent hour on hour gazing at them in wonder and awe. She smiled to herself, she remembered her fond memories of herself growing-up here, with Harry and Ron, back when the world was separated into many sides: Dark and Light; Magical and Muggles; Good and Evil.

"Ever close your eyes

Ever stop and listen

Ever feel alive

And you've nothing missing

You don't need a reason

Let the day go on and on"

                The world had changed so much since then, and she had only graduated 10 years ago. Harry had finally defeated Lord Voldemort, and lived to tell the tale about it. Ron, and so many others, however, did not.

                It still brought tears to her eyes as she remembered Ron, jumping in front of the group, giving himself up for a new world. She never would forget the look he had on his face, or the strength he gave off that was in his eyes.

"Let the rain fall down

Everywhere around you

Give into it now

Let the day surround you

You don't need a reason

Let the rain go on and on"

                At that instant, Harry forever changed, he fought harder, as if it would bring Ron back, and that made everyone else fight harder. And at other times, Harry seemed moody, ranging from the thought that they were winning to confusion, on why every one that he had grown close too were falling, to depression, on why he couldn't save them all.

                The Harry that she knew so well, died with Ron. She knew that Ron was like a brother Harry, but Ron had many troubles earlier on in the war. Percy, was murdered in his office, and Ginny…Oh poor Ginny! She was kidnapped, she had sneaked out to Hogsmeade, by the Death Eaters in the first few months of the war, and they had only found her head. Fred and George made it out of Hogsmeade when the deadly raid hit it, barely alive, but they were with them today. Bill and Charlie were alive, Bill was sent on missions that took months, if not a year, to do, and was underground; Charlie had to capture more dragons, to make sure that they wouldn't be used in the cause, by either side.

"What a day

What a day to take to

What away

What a way

To make it through

What a day

What a day to take to

A wild child"

                "It twas then," she muttered to herself, as she continued to gaze at the lake from the window in the tower, where the Gryffindor Common Room was when she attended school there. "I probably realized what the costs where," she said, softly.

                She was lost in her thoughts, and it brought her to a memory, one a couple of years old, and that haunted her nightmares.

                "Harry, duck," cried Ron in one of his last battles.

                Harry rolled on the ground, and was back up in seconds. That was Ron's last battle.

"Only take the time

From the helter skelter

Everyday you find

Everything's in kilter

You don't need a reason

Let the day go on and on"

                Hermione bit her lower lip, a habit that he formed as a nervous teenager, at the memory of that last one, and couldn't do a thing as another one consumed her.

                She walked beside Harry, which on his other side was nobody other then Severus Snape, and then Draco Malfoy. She knew that they shouldn't have surprised her  but she was, anyway.

                They had lost many over the year, they had battled nearly every week, and sometimes even more then that; but this would be the first time that she and Harry would be fighting side-by-side as one of the 'teams'.

                "Potter and his friends are here, what a surprise," an oily voice said and emerged from the shadows, Lord Voldemort. As he emerged, hundreds of Death Eaters also emerged, all of their cloaks were swaying, as an invisible wind was hitting them. They had been recruited from all over the world to rid the last supporters of the light.

                Hermione spoke out loud, as a narrator of the memory, "Harry and I had fought together, but not on the 'teams', and we had practiced earlier, so we knew what to do. But, Severus and Draco, they were each other's original partner, the only original team left.

                "With wands out, we pre-pared ourselves, to the fact that we could die in a second, or watch another one fall," Hermione then paused, and the tower was quiet, except for a faint sound of breathing, and the sound of foot-falls down a couple of corridors. Hermione didn't remember the battle, exactly, she just knew that that it was over, and all of the years and the bloodshed, it was over.

"Every summer sun

Every winter evening

Every spring to come

Every autumn leaving

You don't need a reason

Let it all go on and on"

                Everything that Hermione wanted, she had, except for Harry and Ron back, now. That was why she was here today, to say her last goodbye to Harry. A new set of tears sprang forth and fell down her face, Harry, her best friend and companion, was now gone, forever.

                She had only spoken with Harry two weeks ago, over lunch at the 'Leaky Cauldron', and now, she wouldn't be able to do that again.

                "Hermione, you don't have to be ashamed of anything."

                "Harry," Hermione said, with the desperation in her voice evident.

                "…Close."

                "Draco…"

                "I'm here for the same reasons, and to make sure that he's and just wasn't pulling Severus' and my old tricks."

                "Like what?"

                "You ever wonder why we were the only team to have both members survive?"

                "Yes."

                "Well, it's simple. We call down, shut down body systems, shallow breathing. It's saved our arse every single time we were losing out there."

                "Coward."

                "No, for if we didn't, it'd only be you and Potter in that last one, if both of you had survived without backup in the other ones."

                "Why are you really here, Draco?"

"What a day

What a day to take to

What a way

What a way

To make it though

What a day

What a day to take to

A wild child"

                "Hermione, you need to quit jumping to conclusions."

                "I am not, and this is coming from the person who sent every one in 7th year that black box that emitted the Dark Mark with the fro and the peace sign."

                "Don't forget the cigarette that it was smoking."

                "Not funny, Draco."

                "It took me months to pull all of that together."

                "Draco, really, I'm not in the mood for this. What is Severus doing?"

                "The usual, he doesn't want to make a fool out of himself by crying, so he's down in the dungeons, making potions and looking at the DADA applications, and cursing Harry with every single breath."

                "He's here then?"

                "Naturally."

                "How much longer is it till, the…it starts?"

                "'Bout half hour, enough for us to pull ourselves together."

                "I doubt that, I really do."

'What a day

What a day to take to

What a way

What a way

To make it through

What a day

What a day to take to

A wild child'

                Silence passed over the two, and neither one seemed to notice the other.

                "You know, Draco, why did you join our side?"

                "I always knew that you Gryffindors were lacking in the time. Hermione, why are you just now asking me that?"

                "I asked the question first."

                Draco rolled his eyes and looked at her, they never ran into each other. He and Severus were practically inseparable, as was she and Harry. "Well, I guess I didn't want to become my Father. Your turn."

                "Well, everything was nuts, you know that."

                "Oh."

"What a day

What a day to take to

What a way

What a way

To make it through

What a day

What a day to take to

Da-da-da

Da-da-da-da-da-da

Da-da-da

Da-da-da-da-da-da

What a way

What a way

To make it through

Da-da-da

Da-da-da-da-da-da

Da-da-da

Da-da-da-da-da-da

What a way

What a way

To make it through

What a day

What a day to take to

A wild child

What a day to take to

A wild child"

                The rest of that half hour was full of them telling the other what they had done recently, and awkward silken when Harry was part of it.

                In the year, Severus was watching them finish setting everything up and pre-paring for all of it. He looked up when he heard the doors open, and Draco and, is that, why yes it was, Hermione were walking towards him.

                "They're almost ready," he told them.

                Awkward silence was swallowing Hogwarts in one large gulp. 

                The three members of the light looked down the grass trail, to see a casket, that contained the infamous Boy-Who-Lived.


End file.
